


ABO小短文

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: ABO设定=A迹部O手塚另有忍A岳O石A菊O
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 1





	ABO小短文

就在迹部景吾要上私家飞机前往英国和自己半个月未见面的丈夫相会的时候，忍足一个视频电话打来，他家omega要生了！！！  
“预产期不还有10天嘛！！！！！”  
“你也知道岳人喜欢蹦蹦跳跳，说不定崽也喜欢蹦蹦跳跳就跳出来了不是？”  
不是个大头鬼！生孩子了不起吗？？？！！！！  
对。  
生孩子就是了不起，更何况向日也是老同学了，还有忍足那一脸的我要当爸爸的模样让迹部果断挂了视频。  
本来项目到尾声想让忍足顶几天，在之后就让部下们跟进就行，现在可好，还是需要自己来收尾，这样算算非要再过三天才能去德国。  
迹部立马和亲亲爱人通视频，手塚表情万年不变，可是隔着屏幕迹部总觉得手塚有点点的欲言又止，眼角又有点点别样的风情，弄得迹部心痒痒的，要知道，比赛期间是禁欲的，本来嘛这次的比赛赶巧撞在手塚的发情期，用了点手段才让发情期在比赛前度过了，又赶上公司的大项目，不放心的送手塚去了英国才回来。

会不会是信息素有啥问题？虽然坚强如手塚这样的omega现在也不少，不过……  
迹部一边处理公司的事一边打过去了大石家。作为手塚的私人医生，肯定知道些什么。  
视频一点开就是一阵兵荒马乱。  
“对……对不起啊迹部”大石从两个捣蛋鬼手里抢下了手机，忙不迭地打招呼。  
大石和菊丸的双胞胎已经三岁多了，正是特别皮的时候，背景音传来菊丸把两个孩子带走的声音。  
迹部开门见山，直接就问手塚有什么问题。  
我们知道大石真的是不会说谎，支支吾吾了半天被一条推送打断了。  
内容是著名omega网球选手手塚国光退出这次的公开赛，这对于前几场成绩不错的手塚来说非常令人意外。  
？？？？？？？  
手塚的视频邀请很快来了，详谈后才知道是手塚提出了退赛，别记者提前把消息卖出去了，理由很艰难，前次发情期的避孕工作没做好。  
迹部对着屏幕发誓，他每次都有戴套，况且事后的避孕工作也没落下啊？  
手塚表情都没变只是稍稍叹了口气，他怎么会不了解自己alpha的人品，这也许是天意。  
然后迹部通宵把工作做完了，第二天就准备飞去英国，顺便骚扰了下刚收获一枚小宝宝的忍足，大声炫耀自己也要当爸爸了，那笑声把忍足家的小宝宝都吓哭了。（参考迹部音游休息室笑声）  
迹部最后连大石比自己先知道手塚怀孕这件事实都开心的忘记了。

END


End file.
